


The Start of Everything

by Rin_chan_desu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I wrote this back in 2013 wth, Kuroko's just adorable, M/M, gomXkuroko (?), i guess?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan_desu/pseuds/Rin_chan_desu
Summary: Apenas Kuroko sendo adoravelmente ingênuo, e Kagami tentando controlar seus sentimentos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eu postei isso no nyah!, em 2013, quando eu ainda estava no ensino médio. Resolvi postar aqui também.  
> Sinto muito.

– Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun. – Kuroko tentava, sem sucesso, chamar seu companheiro de equipe. Ele estava muito estranho, pensou o pequeno. O que não era, realmente, uma novidade estes últimos dias.

Há mais ou menos uma semana, o maior vinha evitando-o. Falava com ele somente o necessário, evitava ficar próximo a si, e qualquer outro contato fora da quadra não ocorria. Até o hábito do ruivo de tocar-lhe a cabeça, como um carinho, nunca mais havia sentido. Surpreendeu-se sentindo falta daquele contato em especial. A enorme e quente mão de Kagami acariciando seus cabelos...

Suspirou. O maior ainda estava divagando, com a mente em outro lugar, desde que voltou da lanchonete com uma pilha de hamburguês e um milkshake de baunilha. Depois do treino do dia, no qual a dupla havia demorado mais do que o resto do time para terminar, o ás havia saído sem dizer nada além de pedir para o menor esperá-lo. Quando voltou, estendeu-lhe o milkshake e sentaram-se lado a lado no chão da quadra. Desde então, permaneceram em silêncio, apenas quebrado pelo barulho dos dois comendo.

Isso angustiava o menor. Afinal, o que havia acontecido? Ele tinha feito algo errado? Ele tinha irritado o amigo?

“Ou talvez ...ele só não goste mais de mim.” Era o que o pequeno ponderava enquanto se encolhia, passando os braços em volta das pernas. O maior percebeu o estranho movimento, e voltou-se para sua sombra, preocupação evidente em seu rosto.

– Oi, Kuroko. Está se sentindo bem? – Kuroko levantou o rosto para o amigo, encarando-o com sua expressão desinteressada de sempre. Ficou surpreso ao encontrar preocupação no rosto do maior. E feliz, é claro. Se ele se importava, então gostava de si, não é mesmo? E isso só confundiu o pequeno mais ainda.

–Kagami-kun. – Chamou-o, virando-se totalmente para encarar o ruivo. Não aguentava mais. Precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Kagami engoliu em seco. Aquelas enormes, brilhantes orbes azuis lhe encaravam fixamente, como se pudessem ver sua alma. Sem perceber, foi dominado totalmente por eles.

– O... Que f-foi? – balbuciou, inconscientemente se aproximando.

–Eu... Fiz algo que lhe chateou? Você está bravo comigo? Você não gosta da minha companhia? Ou... Você só não gosta de mim? – O pequeno soltou, de uma vez, tudo o que vinha lhe ocupando a mente.

– Hã?! – O maior encarou o amigo. – Eu... O quê... É, é claro que sim!! Do que você está falando, seu idiota?!

Os belos orbes azuis encheram-se de lágrimas. – Então... Você me odeia...?

– O-o quê? SIM! Quer dizer... O-oi, você está chorando? – O adolescente estava espantado. – Pa-pare com isso! Não chore, Kuroko!

– Mas...kagami-kun me odeia... – Kuroko tentava, mas não conseguia segurar as lágrimas entristecidas. O maior parecia tentar encontrar um modo de fazê-lo parar, mas apenas gaguejava. Até que uma ideia lhe ocorreu. Devagar, aproximou-se ainda mais do pequeno, que muito ocupado com suas próprias lágrimas, não percebeu o movimento.

Observou que ele apertava fortemente o copo do Milk-shake. Os olhos azuis estavam agora apertados, e o rosto abaixado. As bochechas estavam levemente rosadas, e seu corpo tremia levemente. Ele estava tão...

– Lindo... – O ruivo nem percebeu que deixou escapar a última parte. Não pôde resistir mais um minuto: pousou a mão na nuca do menor, fazendo com que este levanta-se a cabeça e o olha-se, surpreso.

Kagami foi abaixando o rosto, aproximando os corpos, até que seu rosto e o de Kuroko estavam a menos de um palmo de distância, nunca desviando o olhar. O menor parecia em transe. Havia ainda algum resquício de lágrimas em sua face, mas o ruivo tratou de limpá-las, delicadamente, com a mão livre.

Aproximou mais os rostos, até seus lábios se tocarem. O contato era quente, mas trazia arrepios à coluna de Kuroko Os dedos de Kagami acariciavam calmamente os macios fios de cabelo do menor, num aconchegante carinho. Kuroko foi envolvido inteiramente naquela atmosfera calma e reconfortante que o maior proporcionava. Lentamente, fechou os olhos, suspirando entre o beijo. Quebrou mais ainda a distância entre os corpos, envolvendo o pescoço do maior com seus braços, subindo parcialmente em seu colo.

Surpreso, mas extremamente feliz com a reciprocidade, Kagami passou o braço livre em volta da cintura do pequeno, puxando-o mais para si, enquanto a outra mão permanecia em sua nuca.

Extasiado, Kuroko suspirou novamente. Aquilo era bom, pensou. Percebendo que o menor estava totalmente entregue, o maior arriscou pressionar a língua na entrada de sua boca, pedindo permissão para invadi-la, que logo foi concedida. A língua quente e áspera de Kagami adentrou a pequena e úmida cavidade do amigo, explorando cada milímetro dela, enquanto com as mãos, acariciava o pequeno e puxava-o mais de encontro a si.

Kuroko não queria e não podia pará-lo. Ele lembrava um tigre faminto, devorando a tão desejada presa intensamente. Permaneceram assim, por um tempo indeterminado. Os dois, completamente perdidos um no outro, não saberia dizer se foram segundos, minutos ou horas.

Mas logo o ar se fez necessário, principalmente para o menor. O ruivo não se importaria de continuar por mais tempo, mas as mãos do outro o trouxeram de volta à realidade, ao puxarem seus cabelos e arranharem sua nuca, levemente, mas o suficiente para o outro se lembrar da baixa resistência e pouco fôlego do companheiro.

Afastaram seus rostos um pouco, encarando-se profundamente, até o pequeno abaixar o rosto e descansar a cabeça confortavelmente no peito do maior, enquanto seus pulmões puxavam fortemente o necessário oxigênio. O ruivo então recomeçou a carícia em seus perfumados fios azul. Permaneceram assim por algum tempo, até o maior erguer o queixo do outro, fazendo-o encará-lo. Kuroko sentiu o coração derreter em meio ao profundo e intenso olhar do outro, cheio de carinho, desejo e amor.

– Entendeu agora, baka? – O maior disse, corando um pouco e desviando o olhar.

O pequeno só conseguia assentir, meio abobado. Então, o companheiro de equipe não o odiava, afinal. Que bom... O menor estava aliviado. E extremamente feliz.

– Obrigado, Kagami-kun. – O menor disse, sorrindo. Ação essa que fez o vermelho nas bochechas do maior aumentar. Kuroko era tão...adorável. Principalmente quando sorria tão inocentemente.

– Não tem por que me agradecer. Eu só... Quis deixar as coisas claras. – O ruivo disse, levantando e ajudando o menor a levantar.

– Deixar que coisas claras? – O pequeno questionou, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado, em um gesto inconsciente. E incrivelmente fofo, para o maior.

Este só encarou o pequeno, incrédulo. Não havia como não ter entendido. Ele... Ele o beijou! Não que de onde veio fosse grande coisa, mas aqui no Japão tinha um valor muito diferente!Observou os orbes azuis que tanto apreciava, cheias de curiosidade inocente.

A não ser que...

– Kuroko, na Teikou... Quer dizer, antigamente... Éér... Esse... Esse não foi seu primeiro beijo, certo? – O ruivo não sabia como perguntar algo assim, mas precisava perguntar de qualquer jeito.

Kuroko piscou. – Não, não foi. – Disse, com um olhar questionador.

O maior apertou as mãos em punhos, já imaginando o que viria a seguir. – Aqueles... Caras da Kiseki no Sedai. Eles faziam isso? Quer dizer, eles beijavam você?

– Sim.

–Com frequência?

– Sim. Kagami-kun, tudo bem com você? Está tremend-

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! EU VOU ACABAR COM AQUELES MALDITOOOOOS!!! – O grito de Kagami assustou o menor, que cambaleou para trás.

O ruivo estava furioso. Aqueles bastardos da Teikou... Eles se aproveitavam da ingenuidade de seu sexto membro para fazer essas coisas!

Ele ainda ficou resmungando, enraivecido, por algum tempo. Pelo menos até Kuroko pegar sua mão e envolvê-la com a sua própria. Kagami, saindo de seus devaneios, olhou surpreso o rosto de Kuroko, no qual um sorriso divertido se encontrava.

–Se Kagami-kun está preocupado com isso, posso dizer que eu gosto mais dos beijos do Kagami-kun. Por isso, não se preocupe. –

O ás da Seirin estava impossibilitado de falar. Seu rosto estava vermelho brilhante, e a mente tentava processar aquela declaração.

Não dando tempo para o maior se recuperar, o pequeno virou-se, começando a caminhar em direção da saída, enquanto puxava o outro pela mão. Quando o maior finalmente se recuperou, teve vontade de gritar com Kuroko, por dizer coisas tão embaraçosas repentinamente, mas foi impedido por um som fraquinho, mas de alguma forma encantador.

Os ombros do garoto ao seu lado tremiam levemente, e a sua mão livre tentava conter os sons que escapavam.

–... PFFF!... – Kuroko tentava controlar o riso. O ruivo só observava atônito, aquele raro “fenômeno da natureza.” Sua raiva desapareceu completamente. No lugar dela, uma sensação estranha, mas agradável, preencheu seu corpo, ao se dar conta que ele era o responsável por Kuroko estar rindo. Agora mais envergonhado ainda, e estranhamente contente, apertou a mão do companheiro, puxando-o para mais próximo de si, enquanto deixavam o local.

– Não tem graça... – Resmungou.

Sorrindo, e tentando secar as lágrimas do riso, Kuroko respondeu:

–Mas é claro que tem. Kagami-kun é tão fofo...

– Oi, quem você está chamando de fofo?!?

E dessa forma, discutindo mas permanecendo de mãos dadas, os dos caminharam para suas casas, suas mentes e corações lembrando a eles que aquele era só o começo de tudo.


End file.
